


You Come into MY Home

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [90]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Breaking and Entering, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith's biological dad is a bit of a nut, Protective Grandpa Thace, Protective shiro, Stalking, fears, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith's biological father has somehow found him, and he makes Keith feel very lucky that Shiro is his father and not this so-called man who was trying to kidnap him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Anonymous  
> the newest dad shiro and baby keith was so beautiful. I love their relationship so much! We know about Keith's mom, but what about his biological father? What if his father actually showed up while slightly older Keith was home alone !! hc that he'd try tugging keith with him and keith would obviously freak out and like lock himself up and call shiro (but what if shiro didn't answer the first time and has to hear a panicked voice mail) and calls his grandparents. his grandfather kicks this guys butt and calls the police but they can’t exactly calm keith down because he’s super overwhelmed and scared and begs for shiro and of course shiro all but crashes his way home and despite keith being much taller and more gangly pulls his little boy into his arms after thoroughly checking him over for injuries and wow is he pissed at the bio father though and with keith’s permission charges the heck outta him. AH."

“Who the hell are you?” Even as Keith spoke the words aloud, he knew the answer to his own question. It was blatantly obvious who this stranger was, standing intimately outside his dad’s front door. This strange man, who towered over Keith (probably even Shiro) but with a face that was oh so familiar to Keith. His eyes might be brown instead of blue, but there was no denying that face.

Considering Keith saw that face more and more when he looked in the mirror these days.

There was no mistaking that this man was Keith’s biological father.

_Man he must have the best luck in the world. First mom, now dad._

Keith hadn’t heard from his mother since that day when he was seven, after Shiro and he had sat down with the social worker. But after learning more about his mother, he’d decided to stay away; maybe when he was older, he would try to reach out to her, but even now at eighteen, Keith was still a bit bitter about his mother.

He was never curious about his father and was surprised that he hadn’t cared as much as he could have. He simply figured that his father had actually died or really did _abandon_ them and never gave him much thought. That is, until he showed up on Shiro’s front steps.

And of course Shiro had to be at a meeting, all the way on the other side of town, leaving Keith alone. A perfect opportunity for the man whose sperm had helped to produce Keith’s organism.

“Why son, don’t you recognize your old man?” The man simply smiled and Keith’s eyes were drawn to the long scar that ran down his left eye. _Like Shiro._ Though, Keith couldn’t help but think that Shiro’s scar was a symbol of bravery and honor. _What could this man’s scar mean?_

His smile was fake too. Too cheerful to be real and Keith hated that. He hated when people tried to lie or fake it around him, because it was confusing. If everyone could just tell the truth and be as blunt as he was, then Keith would have a much better time understanding other humans. However, people weren’t like that and Keith hated it.

“You look nothing like my dad. _Shiro’s_ scar is on his nose.” Keith stated, making sure to keep the front door in between him and the other man. He saw the smile twitch on the man’s lip and his eyes narrowed for a split second.

“Aw, of course I’m not your adopted father, son.” The man laughed too loudly and Keith winced. His heart began to beat a little faster in his chest. He didn’t like this. No he didn’t like it at all. “I’m your real father. The one that _really_ matters.” When the man moved to place a hand on Keith’s shoulder, he flinched back violently and put both hands on the door with a tight, white-knuckled grip.

“ _Shiro_ is my father. Not you.” Keith hissed darkly, causing the man to falter in reaching out for him. “He’s the only father I have. The only father I _need._ And the only father I want. Not you. Not anyone.” The man’s eyes darkened once more, only this time they did not return back to normal after a second.

Keith’s heart skipped a beat.

“Now son, that’s not very nice. Is that any way to treat your father after I haven’t seen you in so long?” The man took a threatening step towards the door and Keith attempted to close it, only to have the man stick his foot through the opening. “Come on now, there’s so much we need to catch up on. After that _bitch_ ran away from me with you, and then you suddenly weren’t even in Korea anymore. Do you realize how much work it was to find you?”

“How did you even know where I was?” Keith couldn’t help but ask. He knew that this man was dangerous and it wasn’t a good idea to humor him any more, but Keith had to know. Especially if it involved Shiro’s safety and his own.

“I have my resources.” The man leered, sending cold shivers down Keith’s spine. However, he did not back away and despite the erratic beating of his heart and sweat pooling in his palms, Keith glared his infamous _Shiro Glare._

 _“_ I can tell you all about it and anything else that you want to know. Just let me inside, and let’s talk son.” The man grinned again, while Keith swallowed. He couldn’t deny that he was intrigued and curious, but what the man didn’t know was that the only thing Keith was curious about was finding out _how_ this man had managed to find him. And if he could hurt Shiro.

Keith debated the consequences of talking to the man. If Shiro’s safety was on the line, Keith would do anything; even sacrifice his own safety.

_Keith, remember, stay calm. Don’t just jump into decisions. In the end, you’ll only get more hurt than you would have if you had taken the time to think._

Keith’s eyes widened when Shiro’s familiar words floated into his head. His heart beat picked up in back and his hands began to tingle due to feeling anxious. He stared at the man in front of him, eyeing the impossible fake and _dangerous_ smile on his face, and the way that he had tried to shove himself between the door to keep Keith from closing it.

 _There has to be a reason on why your mother would run away from him._ Shiro’s voice continued to float into his head.

“What do you say Akira, how about you let your old man in and give me a hug?”

_She wouldn’t have ran if something hadn’t been wrong. Look at him Keith._

“Akira?”

_Please Keith, I love you._

“Akira?”

“No.” Keith was stunned by his response, and his biological father seemed just as stunned as he was. However, even with his surprise, Keith found that he didn’t regret telling this man no.

“What?”

“I said no.” Keith said, much more firmer than before and grabbed the door in a much tighter grip. He began to shove harshly against the door, causing the man to stumble back for a moment. “Get off my property or I’m calling the cops. I don’t want to get to know you. I don’t want to speak with you ever again. Get the hell away!” Keith continued to harshly shove at the door and the man finally removed his foot, but he had then placed his arm on the top of the door and pushed back to keep Keith from fully closing it.

Keith’s heart dropped to his stomach.

“Now, now, that’s not quite the answer I was looking for Akira.” The man frowned and his voice let slip a low growl. Keith’s eyes widened.

“My name is not Akira. I am Keith Shirogane and you are _not_ my father.” Keith snarled and tried shoving his entire body against the door, however, he found it to be of no use since this man was much, much larger than him. He had Keith in height and muscle mass. There was no way Keith would be able to beat him with strength.

“You are _my_ son!” The man hissed before shoving the door open with a bang. Keith stumbled back from the force of the door opening. His heart jumped out of his chest when the man stepped _into_ Keith’s house. “Whatever delusion you have with that army one-armed _freak_ is nothing! I’m your father. No one else!” The man reached out with a blindly fast speed and snatched Keith’s wrist in a grip that was sure to leave a bruise. Keith couldn’t help but cry out.

“You’re going to come back with me, whether you like it or not.” The man grinned wickedly and Keith felt a lump in his throat. “Now, no screaming or something might just happy to that _Shiro_ of yours.”

“You leave him alone!” Keith snarled, feeling a new hot-blooded fury burning in his veins. “Shiro is a better father than you _ever_ will be.” He couldn’t deny the pleasure he got in seeing the man’s face morph from smug joy to a cold fury.

“You brat!” As the man raised his hand to strike at Keith, there was a vicious snarl and a blur of yellow fur before Keith found the man letting go of him. He jumped back in shock when he realized that _Red_ had latched onto the man’s arm in a deadly grip and was snarling. Despite the man crying out and trying to shake the dog off him, Red never once let go and bit down hard enough to draw blood.

Keith was astounded as last he remembered Red was outside during this whole ordeal and she must have managed to get over the fence of the back yard to run to the front and towards the stranger that was hurting her master. Keith was always amazed by Red’s dedication.

Though, his relief didn’t last long when the man managed to shake Red off him, sending her sprawled across the floor. Luckily, she was on her feet and Keith nearly felt his heart drop at the blood coating her fur. The man clutched at his arm, momentarily distracted and Keith saw his chance to make a break for it. He couldn’t do nothing. It wasn’t safe.

“Red! Get grandpa now!” Keith shouted to the dog. Red looked at her master and then back to the stranger in her house, momentarily confused but the tone in her master’s voice was enough for the command to sink in. With one last vicious howl, Red had booked it between the man’s leg and was sprinting down the street in the direction of Keith’s grandparents new house that they had moved to.

Keith knew it would take probably ten or more minutes for Red to get to his grandparents house and get them here. He just hoped that wouldn’t be too long for Keith’s sake.

When the man stumbled towards Keith, looking more furious than ever, with blood all over his arm and shirt Keith jumped back. He landed a hard kick right at the man’s face and dropped the man to the floor before booking it into the one room that Keith figured he could be safe in.

Shiro’s room.

Shiro’s room was the only room with more than one lock on the door, and the only room in the house where Keith knew there was a gun. Even though Shiro didn’t like Keith using guns or using them himself, his paranoia and experiences from the military had made him teach Keith how to handle weapons and keep extra locks in his room.

Keith bolted up the stairs and could hear the man beginning to stumble through the house. Just as the man began making his way up the stairs, Keith had slammed Shiro’s door shut and locked every lock on the door, before shoving a dresser up against it. Keith stumbled back when a loud bang came from the other side of the door, signifying the man had shoved his entire body against it.

Before even reaching for the gun, Keith grabbed his phone and dialed the one number he knew by heart.

It rang and rang, and every time it rang the man threw his body against the locked door, and Keith crouched in a corner.

_Please dad. Pick up. Please pick up._

x.V.x

The oldest Shirogane male had been having a great day so far, for someone who was in their seventies. He’d weeded in the garden. His wife had made a wonderful soup for lunch. His son had asked him and his wife over for dinner tomorrow to celebrate Keith’s upcoming graduation.

Life was good.

At least, until Red came barreling down the street, barking like mad. He was surprised to see his grandson’s dog, without his grandson and making such a ruckus. However, his heart sunk when Red got closer and closer to the house and he could see the blood staining the front of her coat.

That was when his heart sunk.

“Oh my, is that Red I hear? Is Keith with her? I still have some soup ready.” Thace’s wife said, from where she was still in the kitchen. She couldn’t see the state of Red’s coat and therefore couldn’t feel the terror that Thace was feeling now.

“Honey, call the police now!” Thace shouted, before making a break out the front door. His wife jumped in surprise as he snatched keys off the key ring.

“What’s happening? What’s going on? What is - oh my _god!”_ His wife clamped a hand over her mouth in horror after she had run out after her husband and could now see Red barking madly at them. Red had stopped at the very edge of the property and was whining and barking again, looking over her shoulder. “Oh my god, Keith.”

“Sweetheart, I need you to call the police, I’m going to Takashi’s house now. Send the police there!” Thace yelled over his shoulder, already jumping into the front seat of their truck. He whistled for Red, who momentarily hesitated, as if debating if she would be faster running back to the house.

“C’mon girl! I know you want to help Keith, I’m coming!” Thace tried to soothe the dog, as Red whined again, ears flattening on her head. Finally though, she barked and lept into the bed of the truck, allowing Thace to hit the gas and drive down the block.

The entire drive to Takashi and Keith’s house, Thace’s heart was racing and his thoughts were running to the worst of possibilities. He could never forgive himself if anything had happened to his grandson. And to think of how this would affect Takashi, only made Thace’s stomach plummet to the gravel below him.

His heart sunk even further when he pulled up to Takashi’s house to see that the front door had been broken into. The truck had barely been put into park, before Thace jumped out the truck, leaving it still running. Red was hot on his heels and normally Thace would have bene impressed by his endurance and speed at his age, but right now he only had one thought:

_Protect Keith._

Thace heard the sounds of loud thumps, which sounding like someone slamming against a door and his blood boiled.Red howled beside him and race up the stairs even faster, though Thace was not far behind. As he made it up the steps, he heard an unfamiliar man scream in pain and Red snarling. The sight he saw in front of him, was one he would never forget.

A stranger, who looked eerily like an older, more crazed Keith was pressed up against Takashi’s door, which had marks and missing wood pieces, with Red’s teeth clamped down on the man’s leg. He kicked wildly, barely avoiding Red and Red bit down harder.

“You son of a bitch!” Trace hissed, storming towards the man. He could now hear the sounds of sirens coming from down the block and he thanked his wife’s ability to remain calm and do as she was told in situations like this, because all Thace wanted to do was _kill_ this man.

Thace snatched up the man by the collar of his shirt when Red finally let go, but she continued to take on a defensive stance and put herself between them and the door. Thace had no doubt that Keith must be hiding in Takashi’s room.

“How _dare_ you try to harm my grandson?!” Thace slammed the larger man up against the wall and the man grunted in pain. After years in the military, training soldiers and the adrenaline that coursed through his veins right in this moment, Thace was a force to reckon with despite being in his seventies. “How _dare_ you break into my son’s home?! How _dare_ you try to bring harm to _my_ family?!” He slammed the man back against the wall, satisfied at the gasp of breath that left him.

“Sir, sir. Please calm down. We’ve got this situation now. Let us handle it.” Thace could barely hear the officer that was speaking to him, and hadn’t even realized the police were already here. All he wanted was to make the man who had hurt his family _pay._ However, it was then that Thace heard a quiet sob that came from within Takashi’s room and was quick to drop the intruder. Thace didn’t even hesitate when he went to the doorway and tried to open the door, only to hear Keith’s sobs grow louder and louder.

“Keith. Oh Keith, it’s alright.” Thace said softly, trying to soothe his grandson. He knew that Keith was an adult technically now, but he never sounded so young or scare until in this moment.

“Keith, you’re safe now. I’m here. The police are here. They’re taking him away.” Thace tried to open the door but found it of no use and Keith didn’t sound like he was calming down. In fact, he sounded like he was only getting more and more upset. _It’s no wonder. He must be traumatized after all this._

Thace desperately tried to soothe his grandson and coax him into opening the door, but it was no use. There was only one person who could calm Keith down and Thace prayed his son was on his way.

x.V.x

Shiro was sprinting like his life depended on it.

Only, his life didn’t. Keith’s did.

His only goal was to get home before it was too late. But with every second that ticked by Shiro felt like he was failing Keith. His house was now in sight and the sight of police cars surrounding it made Shiro want to scream.

The voicemail replayed over and over in Shiro’s mind. Burned there forever. He’d been in a meeting when Keith called, but after the third attempt, Shiro had finally excused himself from the meeting and listened to a voicemail. A voicemail that would haunt Shiro for the rest of his life. Only ten seconds into the voicemail and Shiro had sprinted out of the building without telling anyone anything.

 _“Dad! Dad! Please, you have to pick up dad!”_ Keith sounded so terrified. And then there was the ominous thumps in the background. _“Please dad! Grandpa’s coming but he might get hurt! Please help dad!”_ The thumps grew louder and a muffled shouting was in the background. Keith’s voice hitched. _“Dad, I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I tried to stop him from getting in! I tried to make him leave but he was too big! I couldn’t fight him! I’m sorry - please dad! Please!”_

The voicemail had cut off with a haunting cry from Keith and Shiro thought that this was all just a nightmare. But as he shoved past officers, ignoring their shouts Shiro knew this wasn’t a nightmare. He saw the blood on the floor and the broken front door. He saw Red whining at the stairs covered in dry blood. He saw his dad whispering against another broken door.

Then Shiro saw _him._

The man that had caused all this. The man that _hurt_ his precious boy.

 _“You.”_ Shiro’s voice was eerily calming and an icy chill filed the hallway. No one dared to speak, after seeking the ex-legendary war hero, Takashi Shirogane. The man in handcuffed scoffed at Shiro, until he was suddenly hoisted into the air by Shiro’s prosthetic and Shiro’s eyes were blazing with vengeance. _“You_ come into _my_ house and try to hurt _my_ son and _my_ family. You scare my son. You hurt my dog. You hurt my father and you dare think that you can smile at me like that!” Shiro pressed his arm against the throat of the man, who had finally stopped sneering at Shiro and stared at him with wide eyes. Still no one moved.

“I can find a hundred different ways to kill you right now, without any sort of weapon. I should _destroy_ you for hurting my family. You are scum. People like you don’t deserve happiness in this world and I _can break you.”_ The man looked around wildly to see that no one bothered to move and he weakly gasped.

“You’re pathetic. Coming in and thinking that you could get away with hurting _my_ son.” Shiro pressed his face closer to the man’s red face. “I have a pretty good idea of who you are and let me tell you this: Keith is my son. He has been for eighteen years and since the day I saw his picture, I have loved and cherished him. _I_ watched him grow into the stunning young man that he is today - a man that I am proud of. _I_ was there for his first steps, when he stumbled and fell to kiss his wounds. _I_ was his first words and was there when he gave an entire speech in another language because he is a brilliant young man. _I_ was his father these years when he needed one - as someone to have a shoulder to cry on, to shout out when times got rough, to love every single day of his love. _I_ have loved Keith and I will _always_ love him. Not you. Not ever. Keith is my son and I am proud to be his father.”

Shiro wished that he could have done more. That he could have socked the living daylight out of the man. That he could have made him hurt just as Keith had. But how would that make him any different than this man.

“You will never get to know Keith. You will never watch as he builds his family and loves them as my family has. You will never watch the success he will become. You will never know how _amazing_ this young man is, because you will _rot in prison for the rest of your life. I will make sure of it.”_ With that, Shiro had shoved the intruder, wheezing desperately, into an officer’s arms before turning around.

He was shocked to see Keith in the hallway, staring at Keith with wide, red eyes filled with tears. A large bruise was blossoming on the pale skin of Keith’s wrist and Shiro’s heart broke.

“Oh Keith…”

Before Shiro had the chance to say anymore, Keith had launched himself at his father. He was tall, with gangly limbs, no longer the tiny little boy he once was but in this moment, Shiro almost imagined the tiny scared little boy from his childhood. Keith sobbed again into Shiro’s shirt, clutching desperately onto the fabric, overwhelmed by the entire ordeal, but one thing was for sure.

He loved his father. Now and forever.

Shiro ran a soothing hand through Keith’s longer hair and began to check him over for injuries while whispering soft soothing words into Keith’s ears.

“Oh Keith, I’m so sorry. I love you so much.”

Keith smiled, despite his tears and held his dad tighter. “I love you too dad. Only you. To the moon and back.”

“And brighter than any stars.”


End file.
